


The Flame In The Fog

by God_of_Death



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Death/pseuds/God_of_Death
Summary: Disclaimer: Logan and Remy belong to Marvel Comics. I do not own them. I make no money from their names or wish any slander upon them. This story is purely fiction.Summary: Sex and the sunrise.





	The Flame In The Fog

"Wait! Wait! Stop."

Logan turned around to face a struggling Cajun, after bounding over several big boulders and landing on one giant flat rock. They had kept a steady pace since before the morning light had started to break the horizon. He had wanted to get to the special spot, in the park, before the sun peaked so that they could watch the sunrise together. In fact, Logan had scouted nearly all 27,000 acres of Duck Lake within the past six month and found the one spot that was void of public at a certain time of the morning. "Now what?" He could see that Remy was panting a bit and Logan had to only admit to himself that he was as well. They were both carrying heavy packs but Remy was also carrying the water and both sleeprolls.

Duck Lake Reserve was vastly becoming Logan's favourite park to fish and hunt. Spread out in an area 70 miles outside of Bangor, full of rich wetlands and vast drylands that housed refuge to scattered various species of animals. Overall, it was the perfect desolate place to unwind and catch up on the important things in life.

With the beam of Logan's flashlight aimed at his feet, Remy sat down on the nearest rock he could feel, "I just gotta know, where the Hell are we goin'?" The darkness had faded little, in the early hours of dawn, and made it somewhat more accessible to see but with all the fog around them, it was not much better than finding the picture under a bowl of chocolate pudding. "Hiking, is fine. Campin'—fantastic! But, you get me up before dawn to go wanderin' in the murky darkness… I'm startin' to think you don't like me anymore."

Logan set down his pack of food and extra flashlights and tent preparings to walk over and pull Remy to his feet, reassuring him that he would soon explain everything, once they found his spot. "It's just a little farther."

"Sure. A little further so you can toss Remy off a cliff, hehn?" It was said under his breath but loud enough for Logan to hear and understand to comment.

Logan's expression flatlined. "Well, I guess I have to kill you, now. You figured out my plans."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Just kidding. Come on, Gumbo. It's just over this ridge." Logan smiled and turned to pick up his pack again and head into the fog. He was telling the truth of the spot not being that far from where they had stopped but he hadn't counted on it getting brighter as dawn approached.

The fog was still so thick that they had only a few feet, in any direction, to see. Logan placed his pack down on a dark, burnt sienna slaterock and motioned for Remy to do the same, removing a sleeproll in the same motion. Spreading it out, Logan took a moment to find East before his mouth twinged into a half smile and knelt down to pat the space next to him.

Reluctantly, Remy sat down beside Logan and stared into the brightening fog. "So, now what?"

"Wait."

Leaning closer to Logan but keeping his eyes on the fog, Remy questioned again, "for what?" After a moment of silent stillness, Logan's hand cupped his chin and gently turned his face to meet Logan's before he was enveloped into a kiss. He hummed out a small laugh and carried himself over to straddle Logan's hips and force Logan to lie back, on the soft sleeping bag. Their denim jeans ruffled against each other, constricting their skin contact to almost nothing. During a brief intermission, Remy sat back and smiled down at his companion, "are we waitin' for anythin' else?"

Logan smiled up, lazily. "Yeah, but we got time for a quickie."

"A quickie," Remy scoffed "here? Now? You thinkin' no one will catch us?"

Logan propped himself up on his elbows and shrugged. "Well, the fog is thicker'n pea soup, it's barely dawn and we'll be able to see anyone comin' up because they'll stand out. So, why not? You're the exhibitionist." He winked and reached across himself to retrieve a blue aluminum condom wrapper out of his shirt pocket, holding it up with a coy grin.

"Alright." Remy unfastened Logan's jeans and removed the rising erection while Logan slipped the rubber out of the package and held it out for him. Fitting the latex over the now erect cock, Remy's body jerked as Logan's hands grabbed at the old, flimsy, barely-there jeans and pulled the seam apart, exposing Remy's asscrack. "How do you know I was done wit' this pair?"

"Lucky guess." With a quick grin and another wink, Logan waited for Remy to spit onto the tip of the condom before consuming his mouth with Remy's as he raised the above man up and letting him slide down, impaling the sensual Cajun onto him. He could feel the warm body around him as his hands reached up to remove the hairtie and let the full, long, auburn locks spill out around them.

The rhythm started and Remy felt he was being pulled in two different directions. His mouth was busy exploring Logan's, and vise versa, while his tight body paced itself up and down Logan's blue latexed cock. Logan groaned into his mouth as his hands fisted into Remy's hair, forcing Remy to groan, himself. Still, he paced himself to bring Logan to climax. His own jeans had begun to feel tight in the front as his own erection was constrained.

It wasn't too much longer before Logan's groaned again, causing Remy to shudder and press against him as he came. Bringing his lips to Remy's left ear, he whispered "well, do you see anyone?"

"Just the jealous animals gathered around to watch. Other than dat, de fog's too thick." Remy chuckled and slowly slipped himself off of Logan's lap, letting him right his jeans. Resting on a spot, next to Logan, Remy tugged at the back of his denim jacket to help cover the long split. It was now well past first light and the fog had indeed begun receding as the sun's light peaked through. A quick look around reassured him that they were in fact alone on what was slowly turning out to be a tall ledge, overlooking a small piece of wetland below.

As the sun burnt off the rest of the fog, Logan leaned over to pull Remy closer to him and snuggle for a brief moment as the sun continued its climb into the morning sky. "There's a small restroom down the trail, you can change in. We can uh- get you another pair, when we hit civilization again." He laughed at the thought of walking behind Remy and staring at the opening, hoping Remy would stop and bend over to pick something up.

"Or, we could set up de tent an' stay here, for the day?"

Logan repeated with a grin, "or, we could stay here and put up the tent."

Remy only smiled a cheshire grin that almost always won Logan over.

 

Done.


End file.
